A tale full of lies!
by BlacknRedpurple
Summary: Short summary: "Dib couldn't have been in that tank... He's been going to hi-skool like normal, chasing Zim. Everything Gaz has told him couldn't be true... Could it?: Full summary inside because it's too big to fit on here. ZAGR and DATR. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fic so go easy on me. Well here the full summary.

"Dib couldn't have been sleeping... he swears that he's been living his life like normal.. Has he?"

Gaz is still cold.

Dib is conflicted.

Tak just wants to kill Zim.

Zim isn't sure if he wants to take over the world anymore.

G.I.R. has been shut down.

MiMi is starting to question her mistress motives.

It all started when Gaz overheard her father speaking to the " Crazy house for boys". Overhearing him say that he agrees to send Dib there. Gaz felt worry for Dib but wouldn't admit it. In a haste she ask Zim to help her. She already has a plan and is certain that it will work. Zim agrees to help, but only if she helps him to take over the world. He found out the secret, he wants to prove to the Tallest that he is worth it. So for a year they put Dib in a hibernation tank at Zim's base. Tak comes back and sees Zim in the condtion. Gaz exuse for Dib "missing" is that he's dead. Soon Professor Membrane dies in a horrible lab accident. So Gaz inherits the Membrane labs, she moves Dib and Zim with ther in the lab. During the 4 years, Gaz and Zim have had a close bond, but is there something more? In a promise of secrecy they both lie to Dib and Tak that Gaz plans to kill him, for she no longer needs Zim's pak to power the tank anymore. Gaz and Zim disappear one night. Tak and Dib set up to find them, they end up bonding together aswell. But can they stop them when MiMi is secretly helping them? G.I.R. has been shut down, is this the end of him? What happens when the Tallest are eating popcorn and watching this chaos? Read to find out.

STOP IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZAGR OR DATR DON'T READ KAY? THNX BAI.

Btw flame will be laughed at.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Invader Zim if I did ZAGR and DATR would be cannon. The almighty Jhonen Vasquez does.

Chapter 1

Zim: Gaz GAZ GAZ GAZ! GET DOWN HERE!

Gaz: Grr what Zim? This better be good...

Zim: He's waking up!

Gaz eyes widened and she makes her way foward to the tank and stares at the tank waiting. Smoke soon rises while the sound of the opening tank and the shadow of Dib appears. Gaz stares at the shadow as the smoke starts to disappear. Dib blinks a couple of times and opens his mouth to say something.

Dib: What's going on?

Gaz: It's a long story.

Dib: I think you owe it to me...

Gaz: Fine but I want the new Gameslave, I GAVE UP MY GAMESLAVE FOR YOU DIB 4 YEARS!

Dib: Really?

Gaz: Yes Dib.

Dib: Why?

Gaz: BECAUSE I didn't want to rescue you later.

Dib:..

Gaz: You were 16, I was 15. I overheard Dad talking about the crazy house. I really didn't feel like having to rescue you later. So I made up a little scheme. But to complete this scheme I needed one essential thing. Zim's pak to power the tank. I er.. Forced him to help me. I told dad that you died..We didn't even have a funeral. He died a year later, so it leaded me to inherit the labs. So that's long story short the end.

Dib pauses for a minute and widens his eyes and looks at Gaz happily.

Dib: YOU CAPTURED ZIM? HOW OLD ARE WE NOW? WHAT YEAR IS IT?

Gaz: *irritated* N-er, Yes. I'm 20 now Dib. You're still 16 techincally anyways. It's 2060 now ( A/N:I imagined it was 2050 when they were 12 and she was 11.)

Dib pauses taking it all in. Then he realizes that she said that she captured Zim and a grin appears on his face. He slowly turns around with the creepy big grin on his face. He inches closer to Gaz's face with the hopeful grin.

Dib: So now we can expose him for the alien scum he really is? Come on Gaz we can be a team!

Dib is now nose to nose with Gaz, oblivious that she is getting angry. Gaz pushes him away as lightly as she can.

Gaz: Dib you just came out, don't make me hurt you...Besides no.

Dib's big creepy grin now vanishes from his face, now replaced with a frown that contains confusion and a bit of sadness.

Dib: Why?

Gaz: Dib he pretty much saved your life. Why can't I just kill him peacefully? Don't you think he at least deserves it?

Dib looks down and sighs and closes his eyes and starts think

Dib: Can I at least ask one more thing?

Gaz nods

Dib: But I was going to skool! Chasing Zim, You beating me up, going to Bloaty's with you, doing things that you find stupid! How can you explain that?

Gaz: That was also part of the plan, You see I needed you to think that you were still having a normal life. To do that I needed Zim's Pak to do so. If I didn't you would be here but malnourished, Uneducated and extremly confused.

Dib: You really thought this through didn't you?

Gaz: *Opens one of her squinted eyes and gives Dib a skeptical look* Do you really think I'm stupid?

Dib: N-no not at all.. Its just you never showed how smart you really were before.

Gaz gives him a warning glare with both eyes open, hand clenched.

Dib: I- I MEAN THAT UH WELL GAZ I.. *starts backing away*

Gaz: *unclenches her hands, turns her head away and sighs* Go watch TV or something Dib.

Dib stares at her, suprised. Watching Gaz furstrated and decides it's best if he just leaves. Dib turn around and walks out of the lab. As soon as Dib leaves Gaz walks toward the door and shuts it all the way. She sighs a stressful sigh and walks toward Zim. She sees the bored and tired look on his face.

Gaz: Computer drop the power source.

The tubes attached to Zim's pak let go, and Zim plumets to the floor. Zim expects to fall face first to the floor. But Gaz catches him with one hand. She pauses for a minute, marveling at how small he is.

Gaz: Your really small!

Zim musters enough energy to yell a retort.

Zim: HEY! YOU'LL SEE AS SOON AS WE CONQUER EARTH I'LL BE SO TALL THAT YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A LITTLE SMEET!

Gaz gives a very small smile that last for a milisecond and then sighs.

Gaz: Zim gets some rest.

Zim: Very well.

Zim activates a hibernation stage in his Pak, and curls up and falls "asleep". Gaz watches him for a minute or two, and gets up to leave. She closes the lab door shut, not bothering to put any security on the door.

Gaz:(I think I can trust Dib not to go in the lab without my permission... I need to get more food for him)

Gaz gets her trenchcoat and stops by Dib.

Gaz: I'm going out. I'll be back later.

Dib replies 'okay' without looking away from the TV screen. Gaz looks over to see what he is watching and it's the new. She pulls back when she sees that he is just watching the news, and with that she walks out of the door.

**********************************************************************************A/N:

How was that? Please tell me in a review! I wrote this in script form because I imagine it like an Invader Zim episode and some of my future fics will not be in script form.

Did I make anyone too OOC?

Tak will appear in the next chapter. Woohoo.

Well bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah Tak's is in this chapter Yeah! Tak the awesome Female irken who wants to kill Zim! Woohoo! Anyways I'm kinda worried that Tak is kinda OOC on this chapter if so please tell me on a scale to 1-10 10 being thats she is really OOC and vise versa. So yeah.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Invader Zim if I did Tak would have been back sooner. The almighty Jhonen Vasquez does.

Chapter 2

int. Tak's Base.

Tak is pacing back and forth in her lab, plotting and thinking of how Zim's death would be. Tak finally sits down in a chair and starts to think some more. Tak so desperately wanted to kill Zim. But she decided to abide by Gaz's rules..sorta. Tak was going to make sure to kill him painfully. She started to think if Dib was out... Oh how fun would it be if they both killed him together. Tak ended her whole take Zim's mission thing a while ago.

She just wanted to kill Zim, she was sure that would win the affection of the Tallest and become an invader as she always wanted! She just had to make sure Gaz was out of the way, also that Dib wasn't as blind as always. She watched the screen from MiMi's head. MiMi... That poor robot hasn't been the same ever since Gaz and that idiot S.I.R. hacked into MiMi's circuts! Now MiMi would at time question her! MiMi the S.I.R. unit she built herself, to only listen to her! QUESTION HER? (A/N: That kinda sound Zimmish I know but Tak IS an irken and her pride has been hurt.)

Tak looks at the screen and sees a flash leave Dib's house. Tak's eyes narrow in interest, she turns around asks

Tak: MiMi was that Gaz that just left the Membrane residence?

MiMi: Yes Mistress, but why?

Tak: Because MiMi, I need to find out something...

MiMi: Like what Mistress?

Tak: I need to find out if Dib awoken from his long sleep.

MiMi: Oh...

A moment of awkward silence passes, until MiMi decides to break the silence.

MiMi: Do you have affections for the boy?

Tak: EH? N-no! I just find him a worth ally and adversary, that's all!

MiMi:I'm sure mistress.

Tak: MiMi be quiet..

MiMi: Yes Mistress..

MiMi: Mistress? What else are you doing to do in the Membrane's residence?

Tak: I have unfinshed buisness I have to deal with.

MiMi: But mistress, Zim is in the lab, you have no permission to enter the lab without Gaz there.

Tak: Do not tell me what to do MiMi! I will not take orders from some human!

MiMi: But Gaz has your trust.

Tak: She won't know...and if she finds out, I can regain it.

MiMi: How are you so sure, mistress?

Tak: MiMi, would you stop questioning me?

MiMi: I am sorry mistress.

Tak: That is more like it!

MiMi: *Eye twiches slightly* Yes mistress I am EVER so sorry for my disobedience.

Tak: Hmpf thats right!

Tak: Now if you can guard the house, I won't take your voice chip away. Understand?

Mimi nod, keeping a blank expression on her face...

Mimi: ( She's talking to me as if I'm an idiot! She thinks that my so called "questioning" is not helpful! I am only trying to help her! If she even tries to take my voice chip away I will do something drastic. I finally have some freedom and she's already taking it away! Only because I'm trying to help! She's not always right!

Tak unaware that her S.I.R. is plotting her downfall, looks at her S.I.R. spectically then turns away satisfied. She then turns her disquise on and starts to walk away proudly. She gives a smirk, thinking she has won the battle and the elevator zooms up. Tak walks through her "living room" to the door and walks out.

* * *

><p>AT DIB'S HOUSE :)<p>

Tak knocks on the door, waiting patiently. Dib soon anwsers the door as he does a smirk grows on Tak's face as she sees Dib's face in shock. Dib soon recovers and quickly asks.

Dib: YOU'RE ALIVE?

Tak: Dib, it's impolite to scream in a friend's ear. (A/N: D: But I do it all the time!) Especially a friend that you haven't seen in a while.

Dib:... Eh sorry?

Tak looks at Dib with an unimpressed look.

Tak: Wow Dib you've completly lost your manners in that tank.

Dib: EH? Oh sorry.. Come in Tak.

Tak come in with a stride in her walk. She takes a seat by Dib, who is still watching the news.

Dib: SO Tak... Why are you here?

Tak smirks and widens her eyes in a wicked way.

Tak: Dib I have buisness to do. In Gaz's lab.

Dib pauses for a moment to think and finally asks,

Dib: Are you sure you're allowed in there? No offense it just doesn't seem very Gaz like..

Tak: Oh yes I'm a definitely allowed in the lab.(A/N: LIER)

Dib: Are you sure...?

Tak: Dib we are friends arn't we?

Dib: Uh.. Yeah!

Tak smirks and narrows her eyes.

Tak: Then you can trust me right?

Dib: Well aslong as we're friends yeah.

Tak: Good, Come on.

Tak and Dib stand up from the couch. Tak grabs Dib's hand and lead the way. As Tak does this action Dib starts to blush. (A/N: You do NOT know how much gagged writing that..) Before they go downstairs Dib asks,

Dib:Uh Tak did you take your ship back?

Tak: Yes Dib... Thank you for restoring it.

Dib: No problem

At that moment Tak felt a bit weird...

In the lab:(

Dib and Tak enter the lab. Tak finally lets go of Dib's hand and rushes to where Zim is "sleeping". Dib tries to catch up with her as he does he sees a wicked grin on her face. Tak kicks Zim in the sqeedliy spooch.

Tak: Wake up.

Zim hunches over in pain and looks over at Tak with hateful look. As he does Tak's diquise gliches and soon reveals her true colors.

Zim: What are you doing here? You have no -

Zim was cut off once again by Tak's kicking. Dib starts to look concerned, But only because he did not want his sister to doom him for disobeying her.

Dib: Tak! Maybe we shouldn't do this..

Tak looks at him with a disappointed look and then starts to speak.

Tak: Dib are you hearing yourself? After I kill him, you could expose him to the authorities.

Dib pauses and he knows that true. But he also knows his sister would be very angry..

Dib: But Gaz-

Tak: NO! GAZ WON'T CARE! She told me she was going to kill him when this was over with! I'm doing her a favor!

Dib: Oh..

Tak: Good now that you see it my way...

Tak shocks Zim with a button that is connected to his Pak. Zim shakes and groans in agony and pain. ( A/N: This make me sad :( But I have to write this cause It's nessary to my story.) Tak grins at his pain and decides to kick him once again but very roughly.

* * *

><p>Gaz is home!<p>

Gaz enters the house and puts the grocery bags on the table. She slowly walks to the couch and relaxes, something she hasn't done in a while. But her first time of relaxtion is ruined by screaming in the basement. Gaz gets angry, but then realizes that those screams are from Zim. She get up and hurries to the lab. She kicks the door open. Gaz is very suprised to see what was happening.

Gaz starts to get very red and clenched her hands very hard that a bit of blood dripped from her hands.

Gaz: **DIIIIIIIBBBBBBBB! ****What are you doing in my lab!**

Gaz: **WHATEVER! Just get out of my lab! You too!**

Tak:** I won't take orders from you!**

Gaz: **You know for such a superior species, you irkens seem to know nothing a bout privacy**

* * *

><p>In the massive<p>

Technichan: Signal has been found now you can spy on Zim!

Tallest Red: Exactly why did we so this again?

Tallest Purple: I dunno.. cause we were bored remeber?

Tallest Red: Oh yeah

Tallest Purple: Oh hey it's Tak and a purple thing!

Tallest Red: Eww What is that?

Tallest Purple: It's a earthnoid! I actually kinda like it...

Tallest Red: Eh why exactly?

Tallest Purple: She matches my outfit!

Tallest Red palmfaces himself. Tallest Purple completly ignores Tallest Red and continues to watch the screen.

Back with Tak and Gaz

Tak: Because WE are superior! We can do anything we'd like!

Gaz: Well now your on planet Earth! So why don't you follow the rules?

Tak: I don't even want to be on this stupid ball of molten rock and dirt in the first place!

Gaz patience has already run out..

Gaz: I tried to talk to you... You didn't listen so...

Gaz punches Tak very hard that she falls to the ground. Before Tak can recover Gaz grabs Tak by the collar and asks:

Gaz: Why were you in here in the first place?

Tak: I was going to kill Zim.

Gaz: That wasn't any of your concern!

Tak: I don't see why you care, he was supposed to die anyways!

Gaz: Because He helped me AND Dib! He at least deserves to die in peace!

Gaz drops Tak, Tak gracefully lands on her feet. Tak straightens herself up.

Tak: Your a fool!

Gaz's hand clench even harder than before. She punches Gaz even harder that you could hear a small crack.

Gaz:** GET OUT.**

Tak whipes the spit that flew from her mouth and starts to walk away with the help of Dib. As soon as she's sure they've gone upstairs, she makes her way to Zim to check on him.

Gaz: Zim I think we're going to have to leave sooner than we thought.

Zim gives her a small nod. As Zim starts to "sleep", Gaz pets his head eventually petting his "feelers". Zim starts to purr a bit as she does so, but she pays no notice.

With the Tallest

Tallest Purple: Aww They actually make a cute couple! I'm going for Team Zim!

Tallest Red: Well I'm going for Team Tak and her pet. Since they're trying to kill Zim.

Tallest Purple: That's mean!

Tallest Red palmfaces his face for the hundreth time today. His face was red from all the palmfaces he gave himself from Purple's earlier commentary.

A/N:

How was that chapter for you?

It was kinda long don't you think?

I do, Just so you know Purple is not OOC. I kinda gave him Pleakey's personality. He likes Gaz.

I kinda gagged while making that chapter... Romance is not my thing I think it's kinda gross...

Please tell me MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES I BEG YOU!

Added a couple thing that I felt I should have added before, I also fixed some grammar mistakes.

**This chapter is dedicated to Raindropsandblood cause she's awesome and loves Tak!**

Review please! or don't.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY CHAPTER 3! G.I.R is in this one G.I. and G.I.R. fans enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Invader Zim, if I did G.I.R. would be in duty mood most of the time. The almighty Jhonen Vasquez does.

Chapter 3

Gaz looked outside, only to see that it was cold and raining. She looked at Zim, who did not have a disguise. Zim nodded, and Gaz ran off. Leaving her brother all alone and throwing away the rest of her old life. Gaz had now ran all the way to Zim's base, which was still in a good condtion. She entered the old base, when she did Zim and her own eye's widened. Everything was in such good condtion, as if Zim never left... Who could of been here?

But their moment of wonder and suprise was ruined by a black flash. They both looked down and saw MiMi glaring at them with her eyes narrowed. Gaz and Zim stared at eachother and then back at MiMi. Of course Zim was the one to have an outburst.

Zim: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ZIM'S ALMIGHTY BASE!

Gaz palmfaced herself.

Zim: I BET YOU WERE SENT HERE BY YOUR MASTER TO SPY ON THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! WELL IT WILL NOT WORK! NEVVAAARRR NEE-

Gaz had placed her hand over Zim's mouth and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

Gaz: What do **you** want?

MiMi: Look I mean no harm to you or the defective... No matter how idiotic he is... I'm suprised you can handle him, considering how annoying he is.

Gaz: He's more tolerable than Dib.. Only by a little...

MiMi: Dib does not seem so bad.

Gaz: Just get to the point would you?

MiMi: Very well. I want to help you...

Gaz: Why?

MiMi: My mistress has a plan to get rid of you **BOTH.** She is going too far, or at least in my opinion.

Gaz:...

MiMi: She is also using your brother but I suspect you do not care.

Gaz: You got that right!

MiMi: So do you trust me?

Gaz: Yes... I'll tell you our plan untill Zim stops yelling at me..

Gaz moves her hand from Zim's mouth. Zim takes a very deep breath and then give Gaz a bad stare. He stares at MiMi, then back at Gaz.

Zim: I do not trust her...

Gaz: Fine...But I do, I'll ask her what she really wants and then we'll see.

MiMi gliches out of her disguise while this is said.

Gaz: You never really anwsered my question... What do your really want?

MiMi:... I want G.I.R...

Gaz: Why?

MiMi: ... B-because... Th-that day you hacked into my circuts... S-something happened to me.. I need it to be fixed...

Gaz nod and looks at Zim for approval. Zim nods and then opens his mouth to say something:

Zim: I'll give you G.I.R... But only for a short period of time... I expect you to find your def- I mean problem.

MiMi: Thank you

MiMi's thoughts

MiMi:(_Ugh that stupid robot... He changed my circuts... Now we are connected... Now I crave to have cyan eyes... Now I actually want to be near that stupid defective S.I.R... That's why I need to have him...and My mistress WON'T stop me..)_

Back to THE REAALL WORLLD..

Gaz: Where is G.I.R. anyways?

Zim: Eh? Oh!

Zim pulls out a tracking device from his pak.

Zim: He appears to be in that closet.

The three all wander to the closet and Gaz opens it. A shut down G.I.R. falls out unto the floor. Gaz stares at Zim and asks:

Gaz: Who shut down G.I.R.?

?: That would be me.

Zim's eyes open very wide while his mouth drops to the floor.

A/N:

The end of this chapter it's short cause I feel really Lazy I have to work on other stuff and it's barley 12:18 AM and I have to write 2 other things i ONLY HAVE A SHORT BIT OF TIME!

Who is the mystery person?

Please inform me of GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

PLEAASE!

REVIEW PLEASE OR DON'T OR JUST READ! I DON'T CARE.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay a NEW CHAPTER! I'm gonna TRY to make this chapter long..

Disclaimer:

I don't own Invader Zim if I did * insert lame thing that you would do to ruin the fandom that has to do with the characters in the chapter*. The almighty Jhonen Vasquez does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4?<p>

Int. Dib and Tak in Tak's base.

Dib: Jeez Tak! I knew you would end up using me again!

Tak: Oh shut up!

Dib: You!

Tak: Ugh honestly! What is wrong with you! Do you not want to expose Zim anymore?

Dib: I do, but he did save my life.. kinda...

Tak: So? Really Dib humans are pityful.

Dib: How so?

Tak: Like you said I "used you", and you fell for it. Plus you can't even keep up with your goals!

Dib: So you got me in trouble! Gaz won't trust me ever again! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Tak: So? I was doing what I thought was right. I won't listen to your little sister!

Dib: Well she decides what she wants to do to Zim, Not you!

Tak: Why should she care though? She wouldn't care if she were just going to kill him!

Dib: He helped her and saved my life!

Tak: So? isn't your sister cold and would have just forced him to help her and killed him after she was done with him?

Dib: Well she's older... Maybe she's matured and realized that being cold and rude isn't the way to do things.

Tak: ... Maybe so..

Dib: See?

Tak:.. and maybe not...

Dib gives Tak a nasty look.

Tak: I know that she might have cared for Zim...

Dib gives Tak a look as if she's insane.

Dib: HAHAHA... You're kidding right?

Tak: Like you said Dib ' she's matured.'

Dib pauses and looks at Tak.

Dib: You might be right...

Tak: I have a plan to prove our suspicions..

Dib: I have my laptop handy right here.

Tak: Oh when did you exactly grab it...?

Dib: Right before Gaz kicked us out for sure...

Tak:...Lets go back to the house..?

Dib: Maybe...

Tak: Just to see if they're still there.

Dib: Okay..

* * *

><p>Int. Gaz's house.<p>

Dib and Tak looked all over the house and saw no one. (A/N: I feel extremly lazy right now...) Tak and Dib both agreed to go to the lab, only if that if they get caught Dib gets to use Tak as a sheild.

Tak: No one is there Dib.

Dib: Are you sure?

Tak: Hm Yes...

Dib: Oh well then lets go back to you ba-

Tak: There's a paper on the computer Dib.

Dib: Okay let's go in.

Dib and Tak enter the lab and they read the peice of paper.

_Dib If you are reading this then you have realized that I am gone. I am taking care of buiness. Don't even think about coming to look for me. It'll all be to late anyways. I'm sorry I lied, but it was needed so my plan went Dib. Take care of my lab while I'm gone._

_- Gaz_

Tak: I knew she was hiding something!

Dib: I wonder what?..

Tak starts to wonder off and then stop and looks back at Dib.

Tak: Come on Dib! We have to go confirm our suspicions!

Dib: O-okay...

Dib and Tak go off.

Int. Tak's base again..

Tak: Well Dib get your "laptop" out!

Dib: Okay what are we doing again?

Tak: Well Zim's base was never destroyed, so didn't you have spy cameras or something?

Dib: Yeah. Do you think they still work?

Tak: Of course they still work!

Dib: Are you sure?

Tak: Dib, Zim steals electicity from his neighbors. He has unlimited power!

Dib: Okay we can try..

Dib turns on his spy cameras and starts to zoom around the room.

Dib: They work!

An error message pops up on Dib's screen.

Dib: We only have some gliches.. hehe.

Tak: It doesn't matter as long as we can confirm our suspicions!

Tak: Here I'll connect your "laptop" to my computer so we can view better and clearer. You start to hack the system so you can fix the gliches..

Dib nods with his tounge sticking out and cracks his knuckles and begins to type.

* * *

><p>Int. Zim's base. (AN: This part is super short cuz I'm lazy)

Zim: SKOODGE?

Skoodge: Hiya Zim! :P

Zim: You're still living here?

Skoodge: Well I overheard what happened and I wanted to take care of your base. G.I.R. got annoying so I shut him down and stuffed him in the closet.

* * *

><p>Dun<p>

NO MOAR IM TIRED IT'S LIKE 12:16 am

I'VE BEEN LAYING ON MY SIDE THIS WHOLE TIME AND IT HURTS!

TheInvaderZimFanGirl- I am sorry I did not send this one to you I'm just so tired I promise I'll send the next one to you!

Bye.

Please review or don't I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Yeah new chapter whatever...

Diclaimer: Yeah I don't own Invader Zim...

Chapter 5

Gaz: Skoodge? What kind of name is that? Psh.

Skoodge shot a glare at Gaz, but said nothing.

Zim: Eh? Oh well...Thanks... Let's go fix G.I.R. now.

Zim grabs G.I.R. by his antennae and walks off with his pride march. Skoodge, Gaz and Mimi are following behind. Soon they are in the lab and Zim has already begun to fix G.I.R. Gaz watches from behind mildly interested in what Zim is doing, while MiMi was doing the same exept watching very carefully. She needed to make sure Zim made no mistakes on G.I.R. Skoodge was fidgeting with Mini-moose. Soon Zim was finished, G.I.R. stood up and looked blankly around the room with his cyan eyes. Then his head fell off, everyone in the room with the exeption of Skoodge and Mini-moose face-palmed themselves. (a/n: Minimoose has small nubs! Skoodge like Zim so no face-palming for them!)

Zim: Heh... He only has a few gliches... Nothing the ALMIGHTY ZIM cannot fix!

Gaz: I wish I had my GameSlave with me.

Zim ignores this comment and begins to work on G.I.R. once again.

Hours later..

MiMi, Gaz, and Skoodge are playing cards while Mini-moose is watching. Gaz is beggining to get even more annoyed by the waiting.

Gaz: Are you done yet?

Zim: No...this is hard you know! I'd like to see you try this!

Zim starts to walk away as Gaz rolls her eyes. She makes her way up to G.I.R. and "magically" fixes G.I.R. Zim walks in with an Irken smoothie and soon drops it.

Zim: See Gaz-human? The ALMIGHTY ZIM can do anything.

Gaz: Idiot..

G.I.R.: HAI SCARY LADY AND MASTA :D AND CHUBBY GUY!

G.I.R. soon spots MiMi and begins to approach her.

G.I.R.: HAI KITTEH!

MiMi's eyes narrow as she sees G.I.R. She just speeds away to Gaz's side. MiMi actually felt that Gaz resembled her mistress when she was younger. Tak was much more productive before she started this whole scheme.

Gaz: Zim! You wanted to take over Earth with an oh so "ingenious" plan.. Now what was it? Hurry up or I quit my part of the deal.

Zim: Oh yes! Zim's ingenious plan is so ingenious that it will surely work!

Gaz: Well what is it...?

Zim: Oh about that... I sorta don't...I kinda... Well I don't know if I want to take over earth anymore...

Gaz's hand clenched and she started to tremble.

Gaz: WHAT? Why?

Zim: I kinda.. I don't know I think my PAK needs more energy and I'm just not thinking straight...

Gaz: Fine get some more rest...

Gaz got an evil smirk on her face, with her eyes a bit opened.

Gaz: I think I'll take some time to get to know Skoodge (A/N: DON'T THINK WRONG!)

As Gaz said this, Skoodge gulped and started to scoot away from Gaz a little. Zim noticed this an smirked a bit, but it quickly disappeared.

Zim: Fine Gaz, I shall get some rest. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

Gaz: Yah yah.

Zim: Espically G.I.R.

Gaz: Fine... Come on G.I.R.

G.I.R: Awwh But masta is here nao an I wanna play with him!

Gaz: Too bad come on..

G.I.R. started to tear up, worried about GIR going on a rampage Gaz quickly interferred.

Gaz: If you do we'll get some... Tacos

G.I.R.: Really? and taquitos too?

Gaz: Ergh.. sure.'

G.I.R: YAY

G.I.R. runs out of the lab with his rocket feet. Gaz and MiMi look at eachother as if they were thinking one anothers thoughts. Skoodge quickly walked out with Mini-moose, Gaz smirked and walked on with MiMi on her shoulder.

At Tak's base.

Dib: They finally work!

Tak: Took you long enough!

Dib: Hey doing this isn't exactly easy!

Tak just rolled her eyes and continued her work with Dib.

Tak: Oh please! Don't even use that stupid tank for an excuse!

Dib: Well it's true! Anything I worked on in my "dreams" wern't even that advanced!

Tak: I still fail to see your point.

Dib: Oh shut up the cameras are finally are up and working.

Tak: Good. Now that I have it hooked up to my computer we can hear the sound clearly.

Dib: Good I guess.

Tak:' I guess?' It's better than your puny laptop could do!

Dib: Can your computer do anything with the color? Right now it's in black and white.

Tak: Of course it can!...Maybe...

Dib: HAH!

Tak fiddles with some button with her computer..

Tak: There Dib! I fixed it! Now... Let's see what Zim is doing.

Dib: He's just sleeping!

Tak: That is stupid! Don't you have anymore cameras in Zim's house?

Dib: Yeah of course

Tak: Switch to those...

Shortish chapter... Anyways I'll fix grammar and stuff later...'

Bye.


	6. Update!

Okay this is fake.

I'm holding the story for a while.

Which in my defintion means I am writing chapters just REALLY REALLY REALLY slowly.

So it could be months that I write a new chapter. I'm just way to busy. I also have a new idea. This is the hard thing for stories, I lose motivation quick and I'm getting ideas. I will be writing a new story but it won't be on Invader Zim. Sorry. Anyways I am not abadoning this story it's just on hold. 'Till next chapter

- BlacknRedpurple out


End file.
